thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 2
Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 2 besteht aus 23 Episoden. Ausstrahlung USA Die Erstausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel war vom 24. September 2009 bis zum 20. Mai 2010 bei CBS zu sehen. Die Episoden wurden donnerstags um 22 Uhr ausgestrahlt. Deutschland Die ersten drei Folgen wurden in deutschsprachiger Erstausstrahlung von Sat.1 vom 28. Februar bis zum 14. März 2010 gezeigt. Von der vierten bis zur fünfzehnten Folge übernahm der österreichische Sender ORF eins die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung. Sat.1 machte ab dem 31. Mai 2010 Sommerpause und zeigte vom 5. September bis zum 24. Oktober 2010 den zweiten Teil der fünften Staffel wieder in Erstausstrahlung. Österreich ORF eins zeigt Staffel zwei vom 8. März bis 15. November 2010. Dabei übernahm der Sender vom 15. März bis zum 31. Mai 2010 die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung (Folge vier bis fünfzehn). Einschaltquoten USA Im Durchschnitt sahen 15,35 Millionen Menschen die sex zweite Staffel. Deutschland Durchschnittlich 3,76 Mio. Menschen verfolgten die Staffel. Das reichte für einen Marktanteil von 11,2 Prozent. DVD-Veröffentlichung Am 21. September 2010 begann der Verkauf der zweiten Staffel auf DVD in den USA. In Deutschland gab es die Staffel ab dem 3. Dezember 2010 zu kaufen. Episodenliste Nr. (ges.) Nr. (St.) Deutschsprachiger Titel Originaltitel Zusammenfassung Erstausstrahlung USA Erstausstrahlung Deutschland 24 1 Schmerz und Geld Redemption Eine Frau wird erwürgt aufgefunden. Angeblich hat sie Geld von der Firma, bei der sie beschäftigt war, unterschlagen. Lisbon und ihr Team untersuchen den Fall. Außerdem wird der Red John Fall von Boscos Team übernommen. 24.09.2009 28.02.2010 25 2 Der Problemlöser The scarlet letter Das CBI soll den Mord an Kristin Marley aufklären. Es wird behauptet, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit dem Mann der Senatorin gehabt hätte. Während das CBI eine Spur verfolgt, fällt Jane das verdächtige Verhalten des Gebäudereinigers Art Cavalleri auf. 01.10.2009 07.03.2010 26 3 Türen im Kopf Red badge William McTee, ein Ex-Häftling, der von Sam Bosco und Lisbon in den Knast gebracht wurde, wird unweit des CBI Quartiers gefunden. Auf der Tatwaffe werden ihre Fingerabdrücke gefunden, Teresa kann sich jedoch nicht mehr an die Mordnacht erinnern. 08.10.2009 14.03.2010 27 4 Der einzige Mandant Red Manace Die Leiche des Anwalts der Motorradgang "Sinner Saints" wird aufgefunden. 15.10.2009 21.03.2010 28 5 Peppers Geist Red Scare Alan Foster, der eine Villa gekauft hatte in der es "spukt", wird tot vor der Villa gefunden. Jane entdeckt ein altes Spuksystem, welches der Täter benutzt hat. 29.10.2009 28.03.2010 29 6 Boscos Rache Black gold and red blood Bosco entdeckt die Wanze, die Jane in seinem Büro platziert hat und schickt ihn ins Gefängnis. Patrick ermittelt jedoch vor Ort weiter. 05.11.2009 04.04.2010 30 7 Ernie und Bert Red bulls Mia Westlake wird entführt. Dieser Fall weist Parallelen zu dem Fall Haymer auf. Daher vermutet Jane, dass es auch hier einen Maulwurf gibt. 12.11.2009 11.04.2010 31 8 Grüße von Red John His red right hand Bosco hat etwas Neues im Red John Fall. Doch bevor er es Jane sagen kann, wird Boscos Team kaltblütig erschossen. 19.11.2009 18.04.2010 32 9 Gepresste Kohle A price above rubies Carl Ward, ein wohlhabender Mann, wird verletzt in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert, nachdem er Einbrecher auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte. Eine Spur führt zu Gangster Donny Culpepper. 10.12.2009 25.04.2010 33 10 Sport ist Mord Throwing Fire Der Ex Baseball Profi Barney Sloop wird ermordet aufgefunden.Während der Ermittlungen wird Jane von einem Baseball getroffen und erinnert sich in Rückblenden an seine Zeit als Schausteller. 17.12.2009 02.05.2010 34 11 Die schönsten Jahre Rose-colored glasses Jana und Selby Vickers werden am Tag vor ihrem Klassentreffen ermordet in ihrem Auto gefunden. Patrick findet heraus, dass Selby zu seiner Schulzeit für eine Tat beschuldigt wurde, die er nicht begangen hat. 14.01.2010 09.05.2010 35 12 Der blaue Topas Bleeding heart Die Bürgermeisterin macht bei einem Bauvorhaben den ersten Spatenstich. Dabei gräbt sie ihre Pressereferentin Martha St. Clare aus. 21.01.2010 16.05.2010 36 13 Der Krieg der Wölfe Redline Liselle Douglas, eine Autoverkäuferin, wird im Kofferraum eines Austellungswagens tot aufgefunden. 04.02.2010 23.05.2010 37 14 Der beste Freund Blood in, blood out Der Ex-beste Freund von Cho wird ermordet. Kimball und er waren früher zusammen in einer Gang. Patrick hilft ihm den Fall zu lösen. 11.02.2010 30.05.2010 38 15 Der Geschmack des Todes Red Herring Jeffrey Barge, Kandidat bei einem Kochwettbewerb, wird tödlich vergiftet. Während seines Gedächtnisdinners, gibt Jane vor, den vergifteten Pfeffer in die Suppe gemischt zu haben. 04.03.2010 06.06.2010 39 16 Code Red Code Red Eine Forscherin in einem Labor für Biowaffen betritt einen abgesiegelten Bereich. Doch sie merkt zu spät, dass dort ein tödliches Virus freigesetzt wurde. Das CBI übernimmt den Fall. 11.03.2010 05.09.2010 40 17 Kleopatras Ring The red box Auf dem Anwesen von dem Fotografen Hopper Banks wird die Leiche von James Smithson, dem Privatlehrer der Tochter, gefunden. Das Team um Lisbon ermittelt. 01.04.2010 12.09.2010 41 18 Giftiges Wasser Aingavite Baa Van Pelt und Cho finden eine verwirrte Frau, die nur einen Schuh trägt, und sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Den zweiten Schuh finden die Agents bei 3 Leichen- einem Ehepaar und einem jungen Mann. 08.04.2010 19.09.2010 42 19 Auftragsmord Blood Money Die Anwältin Kelly Flower wird erschossen in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden .Sie wollte einem Drogenschmuggler den Prozess machen. 22.04.2010 26.09.2010 43 20 Gemischtes Doppel Red all over Xander Harrington, zukünftiger Erbe eines Medienimperiums, wird während seiner Ernennung erstochen. Seine Frau Sadie verdächtigt Bret Stiles, Führer der Sekte Visualize. 29.04.2010 03.10.2010 44 21 Schachmatt 18-5-4 Noah Valiquette, ein Mathematiker, wird von einem Clown erschossen und einer seiner Zeigefinger abgetrennt. 06.05.2010 10.10.2010 45 22 Der Menschenfreund Red Letter Der Leiter einer Menschenrechts-organisation wird vor seiner Rede ermordet. Kristina Frye arbeitet mit der dortigen Polizei zusammen. Sie und Jane kommen sich näher. 13.05.2010 17.10.2010 46 23 Kein einziges Wort Red Sky in the morning Es tauchen Nachahmer vom Serienkiller Red John auf. Währenddessen appelliert Kristina Frye in einer Fernsehshow an Red John . => The Tyger (Red Johns Zitat) 20.05.2010 24.10.2010 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Staffel 2